pleb_viktor_is_gayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
Prehistory Kingdom of Irvi is young country and also nation It self. There've never been a country called Irvi. Our research gives us only little informations about first Irivians from the many centuries ago first information about them are from IV century. Well known traveller Jonas Paryo from Rikaikan Empire is our main source of information. In his diaries we can read that first Irvians were divided on many tribes they prayed falls gods of nature like sun, moon or lightings but even as uncivilized first Irvians managed to protect theirs freedom from the powerfull Rikaikan Empire. Eventualy lands of today Irvian Kingdom fell to Rikaika in 864 after dramatic battle for city Cirica which were entirely destroyed by invaders in the same year. Under oppresion After the conquest of Irvi by Emperor Rurak II our continent Antegria was in peace for an 150 years. During this time Rikaikan Empire succesfully converted most of population of Irvi to zinonism (our state religion) and built many smaller or bigger towns or just expanded the one already built by Irvians for example Ethar. No matter how shaming It sounds Irvians were happy under the Rikaikan boot and Irvia was peacefull province except few smaller peasants revolts. Peace ended in 1020 when great schism in zinonism church began. From zinonist church broke up sect called Quirat which later founded theirs own religion called quiratism which spreaded rapibly through all Rikaikan Empire including Province of Irvia. For many centuries Empire was in turmoil many people wanted to break free and form theirs own kingdom but problem was that Irvian nobles couldn't agree which religion should be a state religion of new kingdom so instead of fighting with Empire who conquered theirs home Irvians were fighting among them selfs. Some historians says that during Great Schism Wars (1st 1020-1086, 2nd 1102-1136, 3rd 1191-1220), died about 1/3 population of Irvia. The last war of Great Schism ended in 1220 but only in 1333 Emperor Mario III proclaimed freedom of religion which theoricaly made quirats equal to zinonism but truth was that members of both religions hated eachother for many years, even to this day many people still doesn't trust a neighbour with different religion. Next mayor event that appreared in Irvian history happened in year 1623 when began First Irvian War for Independence which was caused by high taxation enforced by Emperor Cornelis and his attempts of Rikainkanization of Irvia. Rebelion was leaded by one of the greatest sons of Irvia Ferdinand Markedis. Not much is known about Ferdinands youth but sure is that he wasn't a noble we know for sure that he knew how to read and had big knowledge about history and military strategy which give us a hint that he could serve one of the nobles or maybe even on court of Governor General of Province Irvi. When Emperor raised taxes Ferdinand was the first one who raised arms he convinced peasants from villages next to Markedas with 3.000 peasants armored with sickles and few muskets he marched at Markedas defended by four imperial legions (about 10.000 men) battle happened in 5th November 1623 in holiday called "Ghost Morning" old tales says that in every 5th November ghosts and demons appear on the Earth and walk among the ordinary people. Legend says that Ferdinand told his troops to make masks of demons and paint them selfs in blood of animals that they hunted before. In the night Ferdinand dressed like a demon together with his own army of "demons" charged at Markedas legionaries a bit drunk after the celibration of the holiday thought that ghosts came to devour theirs souls. Imperial army started to panic and Irvian rebels slaughtered them without bigger looses. After that people used to call Ferdinand a Markedis after this battle. In next 8 years Ferdinand united nobility and began real war against Empire for some time people belifed that rebels may win but in 1630 Ferdinand died in battle for Nura his last words were "Forgett about your differences and you will achieve freedom" sadly new leaders of rebelion started arguing over everything zinonists didn't wanted to cooperate with quirats and peasants feared that nobility will use them just like Empire did eventualy rebelion broke up in 1631 5th months after Ferdinands death. With fall of rebelion and with even bigger represions towards Irvians people started belife in one nation of Irvia which one day will have theirs freedom. Great Revolution Hope for freedom and spirit of resistance survived in Irvians and they tried several times achieve theirs freedom but never succesfull until 20th century. Rise of nationalism and many radical ideologies like communism or anarchism spreaded through Rikaikan Empire like wildfire and stubborn Emperor Sofius II was against every reform that could make Empire more democratic. In 2nd February 1911 fire reached a powder keg which began explosion that changed entire Antegria forever. Paramilitary soldiers from communist party called Internationale Syndicate of Workers took control over parlament building in capitaly city of Empire and shot 112 senators and proclaimed a formation of Syndicalistic Workers Republic of Rikaika ( SWRR ). Riots began in all Empire most of the todays Rikaika was under control of communists in just few weeks. Empeor Sofius was eventualy arrested by commies when he tried to reach loyal to him forces. He was beaten to death by communist soldiers It's unknown Is this was just spontanic decision of soldiers them selfs or direct order from revolutionary comitee. White Legions who wanted to reestablish Empire and cleanse Antegria from all kinds of communists and socialists fleed to the south-eastern corner and to Iriv of Empire where they were succesfully fighting with Lurokumian rebels and revolutionaries. Meanwhile in Irvi voices of what do were divided some called for joining to commies or to White Legion but most of people decided to fight for free Iriv. Many Irivian generals who served in Imperial army rebelled and formed theirs own armies or partizan squads. There is many people worth to mention for example future king of Irvi general Kathar Horas who later changed his surname for von Irvi. Kathar was the first one who put Irvian flag on the walls of Ethar in 9th June 1911. This date is said to be a first day of independent Irvi. To 1914 Irivian forces who were fighting for independence lacked a true leadership many people were claiming to be a main Leader of uprising but no one recognized them. In 18th January of 1914 in Ethar was called meeting of the most influencial warlords meeting was later called a "Meeting of Warlords" like Kathar von Irvi, Zenon Visak, Palpatine Varis or Alexious Ruska. During meeting was choosen the Dictator of Uprising which was Kathar von Irvi. Meeting didn't went without scandals one of the main was making Alexious Ruska (who was leader of partizan squadron) a vice-dictator It was only honorary position and It was given to him because of his influence among leftists which gave hope that some of socialists and commies would join to the Irvian side. In this same year White Legions acknowledge Irvi as independent state and borders of new kingdom were proclaimed after that Irvians and White Legions fought together against Raikan communists. War lasted for next 4 years but Irvi left stopped the war year sooner because of war exhaustion of population made deal with Communists there were made new borders thanks that Irvia achieved next 200.000 km2 of territory. White Legions and SWRR made peace treaty in 23th June 1918 in which they divided this what left from Empire on half. Two years later White Legions officialy dropped name of Empire of Rikaikan to Matulia and formed theirs own new country. Notable Inviduals Kathar von Irvi- First king of Irvi and also the first dictator of Irvi was crowned in 1915 year later after being proclaimed dictator. For many people Kathar is symbol of unity and national pride soldiers respect him for being a soldier in past and nobility for protecting theirs old privilages. ''Zenon Visak- ''Zenon Visak a former imperial general and a main creator of Irivian cavalry forces. In day when Great Revolution began Visak was in dormant state for his critigue of higher rank oficer. In few days he formed cavalry cossack squadron which was specializing in diversive actions. With a time his forces were growing and he had under his command 20.000 horsemans. He managed to libeate southern steppes of Irvi and after that he was called an Old Khan. He took part in Meeting of Warlords where he supported him self for a seat of dictator but he lost to Kathar. After the meeting he tried to mend rift between quirat cossacks and zinonists majority of population with not too big succeses. The greatest battle he took part in was battle on the Jivan Plains It is said to be the biggest cavalry battle in modern history between 45.000 Irvian troops and 55.000 SWRR troops most of them were horsemans. Battle was victorious and gave 2nd Irvian army under command of General Palpatine Varis free way to the capital city of SWRR. ''Palpatine Varis- ''Just like Zenon or Kathar he was an imperial general he was commanding a garnizone in Klera the second biggest city in Irvi just after he heard that Kathar took control over Ethar and proclaimed independent Irvi he joined to his side. Thanks his charisma he convinced all of his troops to follow him they added Klera to the Irvi without any bloodshe. He took part in Meeting of Warlords where he backed Kathar and soon after proclaimed his political party known as REX. People says that Varis was the one who convinced Kathar to proclaim him self a king but that's just a rumour. Varis proofed his skills during siege of Ethar which took place between 1915-1917. Even If out numbered and lowly supled Varis managed to hold the city for two years until SWRR army retreated from fear of being cut away of theirs suplies lines. Palpatine as the one of the biggest supporters of Kathar was assigned with task of capturing a capital city of SWRR. Sadly for him he got an order to hold his men just 20 KM away from city, few weeks later was proclaimed a peace treaty between Kingdom of Irvi and SWRR . WIP